dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts (幽霊 Yuurei,) a kind of yokai, are one of a variety of sub-classes of revenant; as such, they are easily identified as undead beings whose sentience lives on beyond death. Of particular note is how, like their revenant kin, ghosts can originate from both yokai and human origins, meaning it is possible for humans to find themselves transformed into a yokai themselves, while still retaining their human-like characteristics. Ghosts are among the oldest and most widespread class of yokai known in the world of Wild Hunt. Therefore, it is not uncommon for ghosts, hauntings and ghost stories to appear every now and again. Appearance Abilities and Powers Known Ghosts Ghosts History Origins Like elves, fairies, dwarves, dragons and other long-lived groups of yokai, ghosts are among the oldest known yokai in history, with knowledge of their existence dating as far back as antiquity. Since death is an integral aspect to the origin of ghosts, it could be considered that ghosts have existed for as long as death itself, which would imply that ghosts are the oldest form of yokai. Likewise, because death is an inescapable aspect of life, the existence of ghosts has become widespread throughout millennia. This would arguably make ghosts the oldest and most common class of yokai in the entire universe, surpassing the likes of dragons for oldest existing yokai, and human-like yokai for most widespread. The exact date and time when the first ghost came into being is lost to history, as well as who or what the first ghost was. However, over time, it has been observed that ghosts, like other revenants, have a special niche in the world, as their previous life could have been that of a living yokai or a human being. This makes ghosts one of a select few entities that can experience a drastic change from one race or species to another. As is to be expected of beings associated with death, the process of this great change occurs a little while after the death of a living sentient being. Upon death, what would normally occur is that a person's core would leave their mortal body and attempt to make passage to the afterlife, where their eternal residence would be chosen shortly after. However, some cores cannot or will not make their way to the afterlife, and will instead linger in the living world for a variety of reasons, be it personal or obligatory. Sometimes cores will turn into ghosts as a result of a curse placed upon the individual. Whatever the reason for this occurrence may be, once a core finds itself stuck in the living world without a mortal body for a host, it steadily adjusts to its newly essentia-inundated environment. Without a physical body standing in between a core and the constant flow of essentia around it, a core will become saturated with essentia and steadily take on the likeness of a yokai, beings made of essentia. Be it the liberated consciousness or a wandering spirit, a core will soon become an undead, sentient mass of spiritual/mental energy and essentia fused into one entity, making it what people come to know as a ghost. From that point on, a ghost will go about its business, depending on the individual in question, or what circumstances lead to it becoming a ghost. Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Ghost Category:Yokai Category:Wild Hunt